Un cadeau profitable
by Girafe13
Summary: Il lui fit un sourire mielleux et, tout en s’approchant d’elle, Lily ne put que se méfier de son air angélique:"-Lily chérie, que veux tu pour Noël?"// Fic de Noël plein de guimauve rien que pour vous! R&R Lily/James


**Petite fic de Noël sans prétention avec plein de guimauve juste pour vous! Enjoy.**

&&&

-Lily?

"_Ne te retourne pas, ne. te. retourne. pas.…"_

-Li_-lyyyy?_

La jeune femme se retourna en soupirant, déjà agacée:

-Quoi_, Jameeees?_

Il lui fit un sourire mielleux et, tout en s'approchant d'elle, Lily ne put que se méfier de son air angélique:

-Lily chérie, que veux tu pour Noël?

La jeune rousse fronça les sourcils:

-Euh…. Tu veux vraiment m'acheter un cadeau?

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, l'air séducteur:

-Pourquoi pas? Pour te montrer que… euh… Je…

Furtivement, il jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa main droite:

-Pour que… Pour te montrer que je tiens à toi, voilà!, fit-il, triomphant.

Lily lui empoigna vivement la main et lut:

_Cadeau-tiens à elle-sort avec moi?_

-Est-ce que tu as vraiment écrit cela dans ta main?, demanda-t-elle, amusée, alors que James reprennait le contrôle de sa main en rougissant:

-Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si quand je te vois, j'en perds mes mots!

Quelques filles qui sortait de la Grande Salle et qui passaient dans le couloir se retournèrent et battirent des cils en sa direction. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Eh bien sache que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour savoir que tu tiens à moi.

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter dignement lorsqu'il la retint par la main:

-Attends, Lily. Et moi?

Elle se retourna, intriguée:

-Quoi, toi?

-Tu ne tiens pas à moi?

Elle fut prise de cour par la question. Elle s'entendit répondre:

-Mais bien sûr, que je tiens à toi.

Son sourire sembla prendre des proportions inquiétantes.

-Alors, offre-moi un cadeau!

Lily, entrant dans le jeu, fit mine de réfléchir:

-Hum… Je me demande ce qui pourrait bien te faire plaisir…

James lui tapota l'épaule et souffla:

-Ce que j'aimerais, c'est de sortir avec toi.

-Okay.

James ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit. Il semblait frappé par la foudre.

-Pendant une journée complète, James, je suis d'accord pour faire comme si j'était une de tes petites copines.

-Vraiment?

Il rayonnait d'espoir.

Lily soupira.

-Oui, espèce d'imbécile heureux. Maintenant, laisse moi monter à mon dortoir pour que je puisse être en forme pour demain.

James reprit son sourire mielleux de garçon sans cervelle:

-C'est une invitation?-ouch! Bon bon, d'accord. À demain.

Elle fit demi tour et ce n'est que par dessus le brouhaha des élèves qui finissaient leur repas qu'elle entendit un distinc:

-Merci!

&&&

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression dans l'estomac. Puis, elle se rapella des évennements de la veille au soir.

-Oh, Lily, espèce d'idiote, marmonna-t-elle en se frappant la tête contre l'oreiller.

-Oh, tu es réveillée, fit Sara, sa compagne de chambre qui sortait de la salle de bain. Eh bien, au moins, c'est la dernière journée, fit-elle remarquer en voyant l'air abattu de Lily. Joyeux Noël à l'avance.

-Merci, toi aussi, répondit sombrement Lily en mettant ses chaussettes.

&&&

"_Peut-être qu'il aura oublié,_ se prit à espérer Lily en descendant les marches du dortoir,_ peut-être qu'après cette journée, il verra enfin qu'on est pas faits l'un pour l'autre et il me laissera tomber."_

Puis, elle arriva en bas des marches où _(devinez qui?)_ James Potter en personne l'attendait, tout sourire.

-Bonjour, Lily. Bien dormi?

-Oui. Toi?

-En fait, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'avais bien trop hâte de te voir.

Ils sortirent de la Salle Commune côte à côte. Soudain, Lily sentit une main chaude et rassurante prendre la sienne. Elle tressaillit. La main se retira aussitôt.

-Oh, je suis désolé, marmotta James en ramenant sa main d'un geste un peu maladroit.

Lily soupira, alla chercher la main de James et la serra bien fort.

-Il y a pas de mal.

Ils se sourirent.

&&&

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien jouer à être avec James, si ce n'était que pour récolter le plus grand nombre de regards acérés venant de la gente féminine.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un aussi grand fanclub, remarqua Lily alors que la moitié des filles de Poudlard les suivaient des yeux lorsqu'ils marchaient jusqu'à leur table.

Les deux "amoureux" s'assirent et mangèrent, parlant comme si tout était normal.

Et le pire, c'est que pour Lily, tout aurait put être _normal_. Tout semblai_t_ parfait, James n'était pas, finalement, le crétin qu'elle s'était imaginée. Bon, c'est sûr, il restait un garçon avec des hormonnes, mais tout de même. Il était gentil, attentionné, drôle, souriant… Peut-être qu'elle l'aimait bien, après tout. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'aimait tout court…

Alors que Lily se rendait compte à quoi elle pensait, elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par le reste des Maraudeurs qui entraient dans la Grande Salle en riant. Sans rien remarquer de sa présense, ils s'assirent autour de James, Sirius et Peter d'un côté, Lupin du sien. Éberluée, elle les vit se servir du pain, des confitures, des céréales, et parlant à qui mieux mieux sans la remarquer.

Puis, comme elle allait demander des explications, Sirius posa son regard sur elle. Il en laissa tomber sa cuiller.

-HouHAAAA!!! Lily?!

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire. Peter riait dans sa barbe et James avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait disparaître dans le plancher.

-James! Alors ton plan du cadeau de Noël a fonctionné? Super!

Et il reprit sa fourchette, tout naturellement, en reprenant l'actuel sujet, à savoir si Sara voudrait bien de lui.

-D'après moi, oui. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi, glissa Lily.

-Vraiment?, demanda Lupin, levant un sourcil. Pourtant, en classe de Sortilège, elle n'arrête pas de le frapper.

-C'est une manière de dire: remarque-moi!, répondit Lily en soupirant devant tant d'ignorance.

Tous s'entre-regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Elle ne pourrait pas tout simplement lui dire qu'elle lui plaît?, demanda Peter, intrigué

-Naaaan. C'est une fille! Rohlàlà, je sens que vous avez besoin de cours, vous, qui, pourtant, avez tout Poudlard à vos pieds!

-C'est vrai, les gars, fit Sirius en chuchotant, nous avons une fille, ici, elle pourrait nous informer sur les comportements des jeunes femmes qui peuplent Poudlard.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel alors que les jeunes hommes éclataient de rire. Une neige invisible tombait du plafond. Tout était parfait.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur premier cours, James serra Lily contre lui:

-À bientôt, cocotte.

-Ouais.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, inspirant par grandes bouffées son odeur sucrée. À regret, elle le laissa. Les deux jeunes gens partirent dans des directions opposées du couloir, quand soudain, Lily prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna:

-James!

Il se retourna à son tour, curieux. Lily courut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et, se posant sur la pointe des pieds, embrassa James Potter pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ce n'était qu'un tout petit bisou, juste pour dire" à tout à l'heure!" mais c'en était déjà un. Avant que James eut put réaliser ce qui se passait, Lily avait déjà disparut au bout du couloir.

&&&

_Tu l'as embrassé… Tu l'as embrassé…_

Lily rougit, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette dernière journée n'était pas si moche, finalement. Le petit aperçut dont elle avait bénéficié lui laissait deviner un certain talent. Puis, une pointe de remord s'empara d'elle_: il doit être tout déboussolé, maintenant… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dù lui donner des faux espoirs… Je devrais aller m'excuser et mettre les choses au clair._

L'avant midi passa comme un éclair et, arrivée l'heure du midi, Evans entra dans la Grande Salle, l'appréhension lui tordant l'estomac.

Elle s'assit à la table des griffons, les mains moites, attendant James, le regard nerveux. Lily tourna son regard vers les grandes portes et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle le vit arriver. Lily sentit un sourire s'étendre sur son visage malgré elle et il lui sembla que toute son angoisse s'envolait.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_, pensa la jeune femme, tandis que James s'asseoyait et commençait à commenter son avant-midi à grand renfort de blagues qui la fit marrer. _Est-ce que je suis tombée amoureuse? Où l'étais-je depuis le début?_

Lily était bien confuse, aussi fut-elle soulagée lorsque le reste des Maraudeurs vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés. La discussion fut si enjouée et si drôle qu'elle en oublia ses interrogations. Le baiser surprise ne fut même pas mentionné, bien que James envoya quelques regards indéfinissables qui firent frissonner Lily.

L'après-midi se déroula sans bavures. Quand la fin du dernier cours marqua le début des vacances, tous ne tenaient plus en place. C'était l'euphorie totale. Lily courut rejoindre ses amies, leur souhaita joyeux Noël et, quelques minutes plus tard, rejoignit les Maraudeurs.

-Joyeux Noël, s'exclama-t-elle en enlaçant tour à tour les jeunes hommes, plus heureux les uns que les autres.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à James, sa décision fut prise.

-J'ai passé une très belle journée, fit-elle, alors que Remus poussait ses amis discrètement plus loin, levant les yeux au ciel devant leur manque de maturité.

-Vraiment?, répondit James, eh bien moi aussi.

Il y eut un petit silence. Puis:

-Ce… James je…, balbutia-t-elle, incertaine.

-Oui?

-Je… non rien. Laisse tomber.

Lily ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux deux semblait le plus déçu. Ils se séparèrent et montèrent à leur dortoir respectifs pour faire leurs valises pour le départ du lendemain.

&&&

Lily ne dormit pas de la nuit. Elle ne cessait de se repasser leur dernier dialogue et, surtout, de se traiter d'idiote finie. Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer cette chance de tout lui avouer? Enfin, vers 2 heures du matin, elle prit une décision. Lily se leva sans bruit et, sur la pointe des pieds, se rendit devant la porte du dortoir de James. Elle entra, silencieuse comme une ombre et se dirigea vers le lit de Potter, le coeur battant. Elle se pencha sur lui et s'arrêta une seconde, attendrie. Il avait l'air si bien, si tranquille, dormant sur le dos, toute inquiétude disparaissant de son beau visage. Elle le réveilla doucement, s'en voulant presque de mettre fin à cet instant de paix.

-Potter! Pot-_James!_

-Mmquessquispasse?

-James, réveille toi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de la voir si proche et à une heure si tardive.

-Lily?, fit-il en se redressant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, fit-elle, malicieuse. (Elle avait du mal à retenir son rire.) Je sens que tu vas beaucoup apprécier.

Intrigué, il se leva, enfila ses lunettes, et, tenant Lily par la main, ils se frayèrent un chemin sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la salle commune. Là, bien en évidence au plafond, trônait une plante bien connue de tous.

-Regarde, dit Lily en souriant, du gui.

James cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire devant la machination et dut admettre que Lily avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, surtout si c'était pour qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et, tout simplement, l'embrassa.

Il fallait bien respecter la tradition, non?

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Lily murmura:

-J'aimerais qu'on recommence la journée d'hier… disons... Tous les jours, jusqu'à la fin des Temps. Ça te va?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis lui sourit:

-Oh que oui. Joyeux Noël, Lily.

-Joyeux Noël, James.

&&&

**Et joyeux Noël à vous, chers lecteurs adorés. Je vous promet de vous envoyer le personnage de votre choix par colis express pour Noël si vous laissez une review! Héhéhé...**

**Avec toute mon affection, **

**Audrey **


End file.
